Twelve Days of Lorien
by im-a-freaking-spy
Summary: My Lorien Legacies fandom contribution for December 2014; 12 christmas-themed oneshots *CANCELED AND INCOMPLETE; only 5 of the promised 12 one-shot where ever written, and so while I apologize for this I do not discourge against still reading and reviewing the published work. Thanks XD
1. Jarah

Beside me, Sarah lets out an exhausted sigh. I glance at her sideways and her slack expression changes to a slight smile. She continues to stare at the screen without interest. I'm still watching her when she says, "What is it?"  
I shake my head with a small smile. "Nothing."  
"Your awful at lying, John Smith," Sarah playfully punches my shoulder. "Something bothering you?"  
"Funny," I reply, turning my head toward Sarah to look directly at her, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
We were sitting on a couch in an abandoned house at Ashwood Estates, attempting to have a date while watching a cheesy romance movie. Sarah had her legs curled up and was wearing black leggings and mismatched socks. Her upper body was swamped in my own hoodie, her blonde hair ungracefully falling around her shoulders.  
"Whatdya mean?" Sarah asks casually.  
"Oh, come on, you're not even interested in watching the movie," I say.  
"Neither are you," she points out.  
"Okay, well that probably has something to do with how crappy it is. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, looking at her with what I hoped was a caring expression.  
"I'm… just missing my family, that's all." Sarah says in a small voice after a moment's hesitation.  
"Oh," I say, silently cursing myself for such an idiotic response, wishing I could say something like _Yeah, I_ _do too sometimes_, but it's quite clear that our situations are totally different.  
"It's just…" Sarah continues, looking up at me now, her eyes watery, "it's Christmas soon, and I just wish I could be home with them…"  
"Christmas?" I ask, "That holiday where everyone just buys presents for each other and decorate trees? That's the one, right?"  
To my surprise, Sarah actually laughs. "Yeah," she says with a renewed smile, "that's the one."  
"What's so funny?" I say, smiling too.  
"You're what's funny, John. You and your lack of common knowledge."  
"Well sorry," I said in a mockingly serious tone, "that I am from another planet and do not know Earth customs."  
Sarah, still laughing, leans over and kisses me and says, "I love you all the same."  
She leans back, apparently under the impression that she'll go back to where she was before, but I grab hold of her with my telekinesis and pull her towards me. She lands hard against my chest and lets out a small surprised shriek, but then bursts out laughing again.  
"Don't do that," she manages to say. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
I'm all serious again, looking down at Sarah, and I say, "We're your family too."  
There's a moment of awkward silence before she replies.  
"Don't think I don't already know that." Sarah says quietly.  
"Just thought I'd remind you." I smirk. I lean down and kiss her gently, the movie lost to thought. 


	2. Stormchaser

"You missed!" Six yells triumphantly with a smirk, cupping her hands around her mouth so the words echo through the cavernous room.  
"To be fair," I say, while walking towards her with the automatic gun swinging by my side casually, "You are an invisible target."  
"Only sometimes," Six shrugs. She meets me halfway in the center of one of the training rooms under Ashwood Estates. .  
"Sure," I agree with mock skepticism and my eyes narrowed.  
Six pulls the gun from my grip with her telekinesis and points it in my direction, the barrel inches from my chest. Her finger hovers over the trigger, teasing me.  
I put my palms up, not in submission, but in a manner which someone would attempt to use The Force. Unfortunately, like every other time I have tried to use Legacies I don't have, it doesn't work.  
Six tilts her head, studying me. "Cute," is all she says after a moment. In a flash, she's pointed the gun barrel down at the floor and squeezed off a round at my feet. I jump back in alarm away from the smoking and now blackened spot on the otherwise pearly white floor.  
Six chuckles before saying "Always be on the defensive, Sam."  
Didn't think I had to be on 'the defensive' around you," I breathe, stepping closer to Six.  
"Hey, what's that?" Six asks. She looking up at something. I follow her gaze to something leafy green dangling from the ceiling.  
I laugh, looking back to Six's confused expression.  
"What?" she questions with a note of annoyance at my laughter.  
"It's mistletoe," I answer.  
"Mistletoe…?" She asks, waiting for me to explain further.  
"Have you never seen a Christmas movie before?"  
Six raises her eyebrow at me, as if I've just asked if she had never watch porn.  
I sigh and say, "When two people stand under mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss."  
I look down at my feet, feeling suddenly awkward.  
"Like this?" I hear Six's voice, closer now, feel her lips brushing against mine. I look into her eyes as she presses her mouth to mine in a soft kiss.  
"Yeah, something like that," I manage to whisper.  
Six kisses me more forcefully, her arms wrapping around my neck. In what I think is an appropriate gesture, I place my hands on her waist.  
"Well damn," I breathe against her lips, "guess I do have to keep my defense up around you."

***hides face from embarrassment* did I write this? It's kinda shitty. And more romance than I usually write, forceful kissing wise.  
like…? Review maybe…?  
(don't worry, I PROMISE a Navrina later on)**


	3. Odam

I watch as blonde hair trails out of the room and have to remind myself that it's Six, not One. Seeing her dyed blonde hair from the back almost always makes my heart jump, though I know deep down that it is not who I wish it were.  
I stand up off the couch flipping hair out of my eyes and walk out of the room as well, making my way to my old bedroom upstairs. Once in my room, I shut the door and lock it out of habit. I sit on my bed, think of One, for no apparent reason, conjuring up an image of her.  
She appears, leaning against the wall, smiling brightly the way I liked her best.  
"What's up, Mog-boy? Long time, no see." One says with a cheeky grin. She seems so real, but I know she's not, and yet I allow myself the pleasure of her imaginary company.  
"Things are… interesting." I decide.  
"Oh?" says One, and I can hear her mischievous side seeping into her tone. "How so?"  
I tell One all about my adventures and time so far with the Lorics and Malcolm Goode and his son. One provides rude but sometimes helpful commentary, but otherwise listens attentively like a good friend would.  
"Sounds so cool," One says, "Wish I could be there."  
I nonverbally agree with a nod and my hair falls in my eyes.  
"Oh jeez, Adam," One sighs in slight amusement, "your hair is way too long and lanky."  
"I know," I say with a small smile, "My father would hate it."  
"Yeah, well he's dead now, so who cares?" One's voice drops as she adds, "No one cares about the dead."  
I don't say anything aloud, just thoughts of my strong disagreement, which I know One can hear. We lapse into awkward silence.  
Remembering something, I suddenly stand.  
"What is it?" One asks in a surprisingly concerned voice.  
"I just remembered… follow me."  
I rush downstairs, pushing past an agitated Nine and a distressed Malcolm. I find what I want under the coffee table in the living room. I always thought it was a strange place to keep them, but hey, its whatever.  
I rush outside where the sun has almost set, the sky a rosy pink.  
"What are you doing?" One questions me with interest as I set up quickly.  
Standing up and flushed slightly, I begin explaining. "My father used to think that nosey humans might get suspicious if no one in our housing complex put up lights at Christmas time, like almost all humans do. So we did to keep up the normal appearances. Well, my father wasn't very educated on human customs. See, he thought in addition to the lights, people set off fireworks on Christmas. I guess he was getting it confused with that one American holiday held in July."  
"But it's no yet Christmas," One counters.  
"It's close enough," I reply. We're again silent for a moment. "Hey, One?" I ask, searching her eyes, "Are you real? Am I just going mad?"  
"I still like on in you, you know," One says.  
The fireworks go off and, as if in a movie, set a backdrop for me staring at One like an idiot.  
"You didn't—"  
"I think its time for you to go, Adam." One steps close to me, holding a hand to my cheek.  
"Go? Go w—"  
She again cuts me off by saying, "I love you. I didn't get to tell you that before, and I wanted you to know."  
Everything becomes jaded and the last thing I hear from One is, "Thanks for the fireworks," before everything goes black.  
I wake up on the couch in the living room of my old home. I look around, daze and confused for a moment, and see a blonde head leaving the room.  
I feel an ache in my chest, and though the words are on the tip of my tongue, I do not utter the four words I had wished to tell One.  
I love you too.


	4. Nella fluff

**Side Note: I have NEVER actually put together a gingerbread house, so a pre-apology if I got something/s wrong**

"What's that?" I hear a distinctly male voice say behind me. I turn in the swivel chair to face Nine, putting down the sticky white substance in the process.  
Nine doesn't wait for an answer but instead picks up the discarded box. I had long since given up on the useless instructions clearly meant for children. I was younger than the rest of the other Garde, but this was an easy task that did not require supervision by stupid human rules.  
"Gingerbread House," Nine reads and looks up at me, carelessly tossing the box to the side. "I think we got this."  
"We?" I question with my eyebrows raised. "I didn't invite you to help."  
"Sassy Ella," Nine says, backing off mockingly, "Well I'm bored, so I guess you're stuck with me." He shrugs.  
I sigh and with a roll of my eyes say, "don't you have some Mog dummies to beat up? Or why don't you hang out with John or flirt with Six or something?"  
"Already punched the shit out of things, so now it's not exciting," Nine replies. Wow, I think to myself, Nine getting bore with punching stuff; that's got to be a first. "John's somewhere with Sarah, and why would I flirt with Six? She's off doing training with Sam anyway."  
"So you're jealous of Sam then?" I say matter-of-factly  
"What? No, Six is cool but I don't like her in that way. What would make you think that?"  
"Oh, nothing." I mentally give myself a high-five and check off Six from my competition list.  
"Yeah, well, as much as I hate saying so, some congratulations are probably in order for the nerd actually getting laid."  
"Oh God, Nine," I groan, turning away from him and back to my work, "that's so gross."  
"Whatever," Nine says as he pulls up a chair and sits beside me. I try not to look over at him as he curiously picks up a long curved red and white striped candy. "This is a candy cane, right?"  
"Yeah, at least I think it is," I answer, snatching from him the hard peppermint candy. "Why are you asking me though? You're the one who spent the most time with earth culture."  
"I don't know if you noticed this, but I sorta don't really bother to care about stuff like this," Nine indicates the word this as being another candy cane he's picked up. He then sticks it in his mouth like a child and grins at me. I hastily go back to what I'm doing.  
The candy cane I had taken from Nine now sits glued to a sheet of gingerbread, facing outwardly from what I'm sure is meant to be the door. I place another one mirroring that one on the opposite side of the door and then tilt my head to study in a moments.  
"Maybe you should put the structure together first," Nine pipes up, looking at the six sheets of baked brown cookie.  
"Sure, whatever." I hold two of the pieces together that will make the back and side walls. Nine helps me apply the marshmallow "glue" and soon we have the whole house put together.  
"Okay, we can eat it now, right?" Nine says.  
"No!" I exclaim, "What do you think all this candy is for?"  
"For eating, duh," Nine replies.  
"Maybe that's what people in Chicago do, but not Ella. Ella follows the basic rules of decoration."  
"And Nine doesn't care about rules, but Nine will be considerate enough to remember this is Ella's gingerbread house and not Nine's. However, Nine would like to point out that Chicago is like the rest of the world."  
"And Ella will kindly accept that fact as true and thank Nine for remembering."  
I go back to putting candies on the roof and Nine goofs off some more.  
Finally, after several stern warnings about eating the candy, the gingerbread house is complete.  
"Let's take a moment to just admire it," I say, after Nine offers to taste it.  
"Admire it? And I thought you were cool, Ella," Nine jokes.  
"Okay fine," I give in, "But first I want to show it to Marina."  
"You two are really close, aren't you," Nine points out as he picks up the tray the house sits on.  
I flush for a second. "Yeah, Marina was the first Garde I met here on earth, and she was like a sister to me even when she didn't know I was loric too."  
"Cool," Nine says, "I met John first, but he seemed kinda lame at the time."  
I look over at Nine and he's grinning sarcastically to let me know he's joking.  
"Well John's pretty cool, but I don't think he tops Marina," or you, I silently add and smile to myself.


	5. DevektraXSandor

"Sandor," I hear her voice behind me.  
I turn to face Lorien's most beautiful girl. She's wearing an extravagant outfit like always, and it would be too much for my simple cepan mind to begin to explain, but I can say it's very colorful. Red and Green seem to stand out most though and I don't have to venture far to guess why.  
"Already dressing up for Christmas I see." I say.  
Devektra grins up at me and tugging on my open jacket replies, "and I see you're the same old Sandor. Where's your sense of fun?" She fake pouts and pulls me down to her height until I can clearly see the small fine clumps of mascara on her eyelashes.  
"So tell me, Sandor," she continues, "have you been nice this year, or naughty?"  
I return the grin and say, "The year's not quite over, so we'll have to see if I end up doing something nice for a change."  
I lean into her and press my mouth to her cherry-red lips. She kisses me back with a forceful hunger for more and I have to control myself not to give in. There was a reason I asked her here tonight and I wasn't just for a make-out.  
I pull away slightly and we slowly break apart.  
"Unfortunately," I say, "I have some bad news."  
"What is it?" Devektra asks with concern.  
I pull out a thermos and hold it up. "I got thirsty on the way over here, so there's a little less than should be."  
She looks at me in a questioning way, clearly not understanding. Devektra takes the thermos, giving me a look like asking for permission. When I don't retaliate, she takes it and unscrews the lid. She careful sniffs the contents and I watch as her heavily make-upped eyes grow wide with realization.  
"You couldn't," she says, "only the richest can afford this…!"  
The liquid inside the container was a rich drink from earth. It was so rare that they only sold it for part of the year, and it was nowhere to be found at other times. Lorics occasionally travel the Earth for stuff like it, as well as other non-eatable things, but this drink was something perishable and so could not be brought in too large amounts back to our planet.  
"Who said anything about buying it?" I say with a smirk.  
"You crazy, loveable thief," Devektra grins. "You're certainly not normal, which is good, I like a little rebelliousness."  
She traces her finger in a curving line down my chest and then pulls me into another kiss. The thermos falls from her grip and lands on the ground with a clank sound. Thick white eggnog pours out, and the thought passes my mind that I worked hard to get that now-wasted drink. But then again, I don't really care. Because I know I made Devektra happy.


	6. A Month-Late Apology

**UGGHHH sooo sorry, you have know idea how hard it is to come up with twelve different plots in one month and relate it all back to the holidays. I so wish I could have completed this though, I really wish I did. **  
**unfortunately, 2014 was a failed year for The Twelve Day of Lorien, but since I now have the idea in my head and a whole year ahead of me, I promise a complete 12DoL for 2k15!**


End file.
